Dressing Room Games
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: What should have happened in that dressing room. You better believe this is M rated! One Shot. Rizzles


**The 5 minute deleted scene on twitter tonight with Jane and Maura in a dressing has left me feeling... empty. This is my answer to it.**

**One shot**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**"Jane?" Jane could hear the concern in her friend's voice. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"There's no damned zipper," Jane whined from behind the dressing room door. "Well, that I can find. Maura," she grunted in frustration, "I maybe... yup, I'm stuck." She stopped struggling. "This is why I don't wear dresses." She leaned against the wall of the dressing room.

"But it's... a perfectly crafted piece of," Maura stopped talking for a moment as she suddenly processed what Jane was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"I am stuck." Jane ground her teeth. "You know, just give me a moment here. I can get this." She growled in frustration.

Maura simply sighed. "Jane, how could you possibly," she shook her head and reached for the dressing room door. "You know what? Just let me in there."

Jane panicked. The last thing she wanted was for Maura to come in on her while she was half dressed. "No! I'm not," she paused for a moment as she heard the knob turn. "I'm not ready." She smacked her head against the wall as she tried to maneuver out of the dress. "But, I can't see." She thudded against the dressing room's bench. "I don't think it fits."

Maura slipped in, quickly closing the door behind her. She was greeted to the sight of Jane stuck somewhere between dressed and undressed. She sighed again. "Jane, how could you possibly," She reached over to try to help straighten the outfit as Jane continued to squirm. "You're going to rip it! Here, I'm going to help." Jane tried to back her off with her free hand. "Jane, hold still."

"No, I think I almost," Jane turned slightly as Maura reached for the bottom hem of the dress and pulled up. "Ow, watch it! My hair is stuck!"

"If you would stop moving, it would make things much easier." With a sigh of defeat, Jane finally did as she was told.

"Fine," she huffed.

Maura ran her hand around the collar of the dress. "Oh, I see the issue here." She gently pulled Jane's hair and threaded it through the collar. Jane shivered as Maura's fingers brushed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry if my fingers are cold."

"No, it's okay. Can I get this off of me now?" Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten. Something had just happened that she wasn't sure of, and that could not be a good thing.

"Not yet. Let me help you take it off. I don't want to risk damaging it." Maura ran her hand down the front of the dress. "Is this caught on your bra, Jane?"

Jane was having a difficult time thinking clearly. "What?"

"Your bra, is it caught on your bra?" For emphasis, Maura yanked lightly on Jane's undergarment.

"Oh, yeah... maybe."

"I think you'll have to take your bra off." Maura started to reach around to unhook said garment.

"What? No! No way," Jane tried to pull away, but Maura's arms were already wrapped around her.

"Be still." Maura was commanding as she deftly unhooked Jane's bra. "Now, remove your arms from both your bra and the dress." She watched Jane expectantly. "Well?"

Jane could feel herself blushing but did as she was instructed. In a matter of moments, Jane was standing in front of Maura with nothing but her white silk panties on. With a self-conscious movement, she crossed her arms in front of herself trying to cover up as much as she could.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura was steadily untangling Jane's bra from the blue dress in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm great." She turned to the wall.

"Really, Jane, you don't have a thing I have not seen before. After all, we both have the same anatomical features." Jane frowned at the the easy way in which Maura talked about the human body.

"Yeah, well, yours doesn't look like mine," She hugged herself tighter.

"Of course it does. All females have essentially the same features. Some are slightly larger or smaller, but the parts are the same." Jane could hear Maura sigh in frustration. "I really don't know how you managed this."

"Yours are better than mine." As soon as it left Jane's mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. She could hear the dead quiet as Maura stopped working.

"That's not true," Jane expected Maura to explain how there was no inherit 'good' or 'bad' to the female form. Instead, her body tensed as Maura touched her exposed back. "I believe just the opposite is true." Jane shuddered at the contact.

"Maura," Jane pushed closer to the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I...I don't know," Maura's hand ran around Jane's side to land on her now quivering stomach, "But, I'm finding it difficult to stop myself." Jane gasped as Maura's hand dragged slowly up her torso toward her breasts.

"I should get dressed. I don't really need a bra," Jane turned quickly around to grab her shirt, but her way was blocked with a very determined looking Maura.

Jane gulped.

There were no words. There was no discussion. There was nothing but Maura staring at her and, a moment later, Maura's lips on hers. Jane moaned as Maura's hands began to touch every piece of exposed flesh Jane had. She followed the blonde's lead as Maura pushed her down on the dressing room's bench and then crawled on top of her. She couldn't stop herself from parting her legs as Maura's fingers begged for entrance. There was no resistance as she felt Maura enter her, felt Maura's lips and teeth on her hardened nipple, felt Maura's thumb caresses the most sensitive of places.

There was nothing but Maura.

Jane tried to contain herself as Maura created a rhythm. There was no mercy. Maura nipped at Jane's breasts, her neck, her shoulders while one hand pounded into Jane tirelessly and the other helped the blonde balance above her.

"Oh god," Jane whispered into Maura's mouth as she pulled away from the intensity of their kiss. "I'm going to come." Jane reached out, grabbing Maura's back, pushing her hands under the other woman's shirt in search of flesh. She clawed at Maura's back as she was finally pushed over the brink. She whined into Maura's mouth, and Maura drank everything in.

There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, ladies, but is everything okay in there?" It was a male voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Maura answered as Jane tried to recover.

"You've been in there for quite some time, and our salesclerks were beginning to worry," Jane realized it was the store manager. She groaned and then answered.

"I had a wardrobe malfunction, but I'm almost free. Give us a couple of more moments, and I'll be good."

"Very well, but please try not to take much longer."

Maura looked down at Jane and smirked. Jane batted playfully at Maura until Maura removed her hand. Jane shuddered.

"Remind me to go shopping with you move often," she said as she began to dress.

Maura blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what came over me. I... I," Jane leaned over and silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll talk about it more once we're out of here. I think they might be suspicious." Jane winked. "I think this dress will be fine, don't you?"

Maura nodded as she pulled some hand sanitizer from her purse. Jane laughed.

"Okay, Jane," Maura looked back up, "This is no reflection on you! I just, well, it's just that we're," Maura was struggling and, though Jane thought it was cute, she realized it was also cruel. She decided to cut Maura a break.

"It's okay. I get it." She finished putting on her shoes. "I guess we need to buy shoes now, right?" She offered Maura a hand to stand up.

"Yes, and a purse."

"A purse?" Jane rolled her eyes and sighed as they walked out of the dressing room. "Why do I have to carry a purse?"

"Where are you going to carry your gun and badge if you don't?"

Jane grunted. "Okay. Fine." She wrapped an arm around Maura's waist. "But, it's my turn when we get home."

"Your turn?" Maura gave her a slightly puzzled look.

"Yeah." Jane gave her waist a squeeze, "_My _turn." Maura's eyes grew large.

"Oh," she blushed. "I think that's a reasonable trade off."


End file.
